Forever & Always
by Orpheus Love
Summary: Chizuru looses her parents due to an "Accident," but then she learns how to use the katana. But her katana holds a mysterious secret, even worse, someone is watching her. What happens when she meets Hijikata, the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi? :O
1. Prologue

**Congratz to me! My first fanfiction! Well I just hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Chizuru! Get out as fast as you can and don't turn back, just keep going!"

Chizuru heard the screams of her parents within the living room, she knew she had to save them, but she could not disobey the command of her loving father. Holding back tears she ran out the house to the dark streets of Kyoto. Chizuru ran until she fell to her knees. She finally let out her tears and quiet sobs filled the streets of Kyoto. "Why..? Mother... Father..." Why am I so stupid!? I should have helped them! I would do anything to get them back... But it's too late to change that. Chizuru wiped away her tears forcefully and stood. Maybe I still have time to help them! I just have to hope and believe I can make it on time! Chizuru ran as fast as she could back to her house filled with joy and wonderful memories. "Mother... Father... Please be okay!" The smell of blood got stronger and stronger as she ran towards her beloved home. She ran past the door and straight into the living room where she last saw her parents. "...! W-what..." Her parents were lying on the floor, lifeless. "No.. It can't be..." Chizuru didn't hold back the tears this time, she let them trickle down her red cheeks.

"Looks like I forgot someone..." Chizuru turned her head back and saw a tall man with mesmerizing red eyes. "W-who are you! Did you kill my parents?!" The cold glare of the man pierced her heart like a sword. "This is not the time for you to ask questions little human." He took a step towards Chizuru. "S-stay away from me!" He kept on moving towards her. But then someone appeared in front of the Chizuru. "Kazama, what are you doing in a place like this? The Satsuma clan requested to see you immediately." Chizuru was too shocked to move because of the other man who appeared out of thin air. "Those low life humans... Amagiri! We're going back now!" Then they disappeared. "W-what just happened...? Please tell me this is all just a nightmare!" Chizuru looked back at her parents. "Mother, father, I'll never forget you... Never.."

Chizuru walked around the house and was going to collect all her belongings that still held her memories. "Huh? What's this?" Something shiny was under the dining table. "A sword? But this one has weird markings on it..." She studied it for a long time and finally decided to take it along with her. She was done gathering her stuff and placed them in a pile. "Now.. To bury my parents..." she couldn't help but sob the rest of the day. She prayed and took her belongings and left.

Chizuru had little money but she had enough to stay at an inn for a couple of days. She unpacked her stuff and only carried with her the mysterious sword found at her home, she didn't know how to use one, but she thought of it as good luck charm since it had all those strange markings on it.

Chizuru decided to dress up as a boy because it would seem unlikely for a woman to carry around a strange-looking sword on her waist. "Let's see where I should go to today, maybe I should walk around town." The streets were busy as usual but sometimes there were crimes like stealing, fighting, or some other weird thing going on. "Hey kid! Nice sword you got there! Mind handing it over?!" You've got to be kidding me! What should I do know? I don't know how to fight or hold a sword... "HELP!" Chizuru screamed as loud as she could. "What are you doing! Seems we will take it by force!" The man grabbed both of Chizuru's wrists and held them in the air. "See, when we ask for something, you give it up." The rest of his "buddies" started to pull on the sword out of her waist. But for some reason, it wouldn't come out. "Umm the sword won't come out!" Chizuru looked down and noticed it too. "What! You guys are useless! You can't even pull out a sword out of a little boy's waist! Move over!" He let go of Chizuru's wrists. Now's my chance! Chizuru started to run for it. The man grabbed her fast enough to make her stop. "Stop! Let me go!" A man appeared behind him. "Ganging up on a little girl? That's even low for you people.." He unsheathed his sword and used the back side of his to sword to knock him out cold. "You okay?" The man had violet eyes and black flowing hair. Then suddenly Chizuru's sword started to glow uncontrollably. "What is this!?" Chizuru started to turn and run. "Wait!" he grabbed Chizuru's shoulder. "Hijikata-San. Your making a scene. And what are you doing here with this girl?" Hijikata looked around only to see a large crowd looking at them. He then let go of Chizuru's shoulder. "Souji, we're heading back." Chizuru looked confused but turned back to go to the place she was staying at.

"Neh Hijikata-San, did you see her sword glow?" Hijikata didn't answer. "Meeting a girl dressed as a man with an unusual sword..."

"Hijikata-San?"

He muttered a few last words. "What a strange day this has been..."

* * *

**So, as you know, I deleted my second chapter because I didn't really like how it went on and on about random stuff that I came up with. So I will be doing a different chapter 2. Don't worry to all my readers. I will try to make it more interesting and better. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Swords Dance

__**I replaced this chapter with my other chapter 1 because i thought of this idea and it seemed better. **

* * *

_**Chizuru, Chizuru... You have to complete your job here now... Before **_  
_**it is too late. There is only one option... Live, or die...**_

The warm sun blazed on me, the day was sweaty, and there were too many bugs around to stay outside any longer. I remembered I ran away from home since it was sort of like a grave for my parents, i packed everything from my home that i needed and took off to camp somewhere outside for the day.

"Ugh... I really need a place to stay..." I took the worn out sheets off of me and stood up to stretch. "Mhmm.. Now, I think I should start my journey to go to my grandpa's house. I just hope he is home at that time..."

_I wonder about that dream though. "Live, or die..." what did that mean exactly?_ Questions formed in my head. Why? What? When? The questions seemed to bother me a lot, because now, I arrived at my grandpa's house.

"Grandpa? Are you home? Grandpa?" I walked in my house, I knew I was intruding, but he would always answer who ever it may be. "Grandpa? This is Chizuru! I came to look for you." Nothing. Just silence from the peaceful home, but it wasn't as peaceful as I thought. I caught a glimpse of a tiny droplet of red near the back door. "Huh? Blood... Could this mean...! GRANDPA!" I rushed towards the exit of the home and saw my grandpa  
wrapping his hand with a small sheet.

"Ah, Chizuru, what a pleasant surprise for you to be here."

"Pleasant? I thought... I saw the blood and everything.. And..."

"Chizuru, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you or me." He closed his eyes and gave me a warm smile. Almost... Like my dad's. I gave him a weak smile to not show the sadness in me.

"Grandpa, what happened to your hand?" I walked towards him to see how badly he was injured. "Oh this... I was practicing with my katana like the old days and cut myself pretty badly, but now I think I'm getting to old for this.." I shook my head. "Grandpa... Your not too old for anything, you just have to live your life to the fullest, right?" he laughed quietly to himself. "Of course Chizuru."

I saw his katana and bent over to pick it up. But then a brilliant question formed in my mind. "Ne... Grandpa, can you... Can you teach me how to use the katana?" He looked at me and then at my waist and saw that I had a katana with me. "Ah... So you want to learn how to use one.. Of course I will teach you Chizuru. But it looks like that katana weighs a bit too much for you to handle." I grabbed my katana out and he looked amazed of how I carried my katana so easily. "Grandpa, I think I'm ready though." he nodded his head. "Now I think so too, I'll teach you the basics of the katana." My grandpa was so amazing, he knew mostly anything and could mostly do anything. They way he was using the katana made a professional look weak. He moved gracefully with his katana. It almost looked like he was dancing... "Grandpa... That is amazing!" but then I realized. "Wait, Grandpa... I thought we are going to do basic katana training?" He looked at me then laughed. "Oh Chizuru... I am a very forgetful  
old man. I'm sorry, now we will begin the real training."

He taught me for a week now, but it only seemed like couple of hours. "Grandpa! Watch me now!" I took my position and started to move my body with my katana. The wind was blowing a slight breeze, but it is as if I was dancing! "Good job Chizuru! That was wonderful!"

"Arigatou!" I gave a big smile.

-A few hours later-  
"Ah, Chizuru! Can you get some vegetables for me please? I need some to make some dinner." Grandpa was busy looking around to see what kind of foods were available. "Hai." I walked off to Kyoto.

Kyoto was busy as usual, I often went here with my Grandpa for food, but he was busy now so I had to go by myself. Then remembered that weird dream I had, What does it mean, die or live, two choices I had. Before I knew it, I had already passed Kyoto and wandered somewhere far off, or at least I thought I did. While I was trying to find a way back, I bumped into someone. I knew it was a "he" because of his broad back. Also, you could kind of tell. He turned around and he seemed very familiar... I little too familiar. It seemed as If I met him before. The same glowing purple eyes... I must have looked weird because I was just staring at him like I was some idiot. "Oh! Gomennasai!" I bowed. He looked at my katana like it was some sort of ancient artifact or something. the I finally realized that I noticed something about my katana too. It had all these strange patterns on it. It had some sort of glow that went with it. "Umm... I'll be going now." without saying anymore words. I took off.

"Hmm... I wonder, should I head back now, or should I fit in a practicing schedule? Well, maybe practicing with my katana won't hurt." I took out my katana and started to do the same moves my grandpa taught me. But then I heard something strange, like someone was watching me... While I was practicing I was waiting for the right moment to throw my katana. I heard another movement and knew exactly where it or who, was. _And... Now!_ I shot my katana where my stalker was. "Whose there!?" and out came, the same man I bumped into. "Who are you anyways, and why do you look so familiar!?"

"Well?" I saw him staring. Then i realized. "Wait a minute... Your...!"

* * *

**Yep. The suspense! Actually, i don't know what is going to happen either! Lol. Ehh sorry for a late update. Hope you keep on reading!**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry to all my followers and to the people who reviewed and favorited my fanfiction. I'm doubting myself a lot lately and I don't feel logos enough to continue this fanfiction... I'm very sorry.**


End file.
